Sound of a Heartbeat
by Limitless Musings
Summary: He'd always been the pillar of support. That hadn't changed even fifteen years later.
1. Bad Day

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Summary:_ He'd always been the pillar of support. That hadn't changed even fifteen years later.

 _Pairing: Daichi/Kagome_

 _Suggested Listening:_ Be Okay by Oh Honey

 _ **Sound of a Heartbeat**_

 **Chapter One** : Bad Day

The alarm went off precisely at 5:00. Daichi laid in bed for a few moments, staring up at the white-painted ceiling above him. The device screeched in intervals of three seconds each. He'd counted it enough times to know.

 _Three_

His mind was still faintly clouded from sleep. What was on today's schedule, again?

 _Two_

A pair of feminine feet brushed over the top of his own. There was a slight groan as the weight on top of him began to shift.

 _One_

"Time to get up," His wife leaned over him, bracing her arms on either side of his head. He smiled up at her.

"We've got an hour before the kids wake up," He wrapped his arms around her naked flesh, pulling her down onto his chest. "We should make the most of it." He tipped his head to capture her lips in a searing kiss. He missed the time where they could do this sort of thing anywhere and any time they pleased. However now that children roamed the halls of their home, the time and place in which they could indulge had been greatly limited.

Daichi easily rolled her under him, her hands eagerly grasping at his shoulder blades and the small of his back.

"We can't," Kagome tried to dissuade him. He pressed his mouth to the hollow of her neck; _her weakness_ his mind supplied _._ A pleasured moan struggled to escape between her sealed lips. It wouldn't take much to convince her. She was always just as eager as him when it came to sex.

"Watch me." He shot back playfully. Just as he aligned himself, a high pitched whine came from the other side of their door.

Daichi didn't stop the frustrated sigh. As much as he loved his kids, they could have some _seriously_ bad timing.

His wife laughed lightly, "I did say that it was a bad idea." Her arms moved up and down his back in soothing motions. He allowed his body to go lax. He buried his nose in the hollow of her neck, taking in the soft scent of jasmine from her. He could feel the slight pulse of her heart against his lips. He didn't want to move.

"Papa!" Their daughter cried from the other side of the door, "Kazu is being mean to me!"

"Am not! You're just too sensitive!" He heard their son shoot back. Daichi's brow twitched. They were _not_ going to like it when he got out there. They had rules in this house and interrupting their mornings was _definitely_ one of them.

"Get dressed, love. I'll get started on breakfast." Kagome combed her fingers through his hair affectionately. Reluctantly he released her in favor of throwing on a pair of simple jogging pants and wife beater. He'd change before he leave the house later, but for now this would do.

"You kids better have a good explanation by the time I'm ready." He raised his voice enough to be heard through the house. His wife rolled off the bed gracefully as the sound of feet scattered across the hallways. Their only saving grace at this point was the fact that they'd thought to install door locks. There'd been a few incidences of the children wandering into their bedroom in the middle of the night without knocking. He'd never been more mortified in his life.

Kagome slipped her arms through the sleeves of her robe. She tied a knot over her waist to hold it in place. It was so simple but the image it created along with her tousled hair still left him at odds with himself.

"Better go wrangle those kids, dad." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "They might break something if you wait too long."

He pressed his lips against hers, "Yeah, my sanity." His brow twitched as he glanced towards the clock: 5:15. They were a good thirty minutes ahead of schedule.

"See you downstairs in a minute." She dropped her arms from him reluctantly, "I've got to make myself semi decent."

Daichi felt the urge to counter that comment but chose not to at the last minute. He sighed to himself as he unlocked the door and marched down the hallway. This was the way their mornings usually started in this household.

With complete and utter chaos.

* * *

"Mayumi," Kagome started in a softly chiding tone, "Don't pick at your food dear. You'll get hungry if you don't eat."

Their daughter puffed out her cheeks petulantly, "But I don't like leeks!"

His wife shot him a meaningful glance and knew what he had to do.

"Listen to your mother," Daichi joined in. "This is your first day of school. You don't want to go hungry while you're there, do you?" He kept his tone soft but direct. It was the best approach when talking their middle child. She was easily frustrated by new things and had always been an exceptionally picky eater. This battle could go on forever if it weren't for their oldest child's typical quip.

"Don't be a brat, Mayu." They boy took a mouthful of the food. "Just eat or you'll be late on your first day."

Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red in anger. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

"Kazuki, we've talked about this before. Don't be rude." For once he wished that their mornings could go without any problems but it looked as if that dream was still a long way from becoming reality.

"Yeah Kazu! Don't be mean!" Mayumi stuck her tongue out at her sibling.

"Dear, it's time. I've got to open up the shop." Kagome braced her palms on either side of his shoulders. She rubbed them affectionately as she pressed her lips against his ear, "Think you can handle the kids while I mind the store?"

"As if I couldn't." He smiled back at her. Kagome had decided half way through her career that she wanted to open up her own bakery. So they'd converted the downstairs of their home into the shop she'd always wanted. It was small time but the locals absolutely adored her and their little family.

She pressed her mouth against his in a brief kiss. Then she did much the same to Mayumi and Kazuki but on their foreheads. She swept down the line until she reached their youngest daughter.

"Ready to go, Saki?" The baby gave a happy gurgle and outstretched her cherubic arms towards her mother.

Daichi watched with no small amount of affection as she took their youngest into her arms. Both girls had taken after her the most with the same colored eyes and facial features. He leaned on the back of his hand and smiled.

"Good luck today." It was their usual goodbye and she returned it with fervor.

"Of course! Now off to work!" She crested down the stairs to open up their tiny store. It'd be some time before he could come back to the house so he'd have to hurry up with his own meal as well.

"Alright kiddos, you heard your mom. Time's running short." He glanced back at his older children. "So let's eat and then start the day."

Mayumi cheered while Kazuki pushed his polished plate away.

"Hey dad," The boy suddenly pinned him with an inquisitive glance. "What's a dilf?"

Daichi froze. At that moment he knew that this was going to be a _horrible_ day.


	2. Care to Explain?

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening_ : Shelter by Porter Robinson and Madeon

 _ **Sound of a Heartbeat**_

 **Chapter Two** : Care to Explain?

Daichi sat before his son's teacher. After a little prodding he managed to figure out the culprit behind the sudden question.

"Were you aware that my son had learned a rather," He inadvertently paused to try to fish for a word that'd suit its description best without verging on the obscene. " _Colorful_ word in your classroom?" He'd give the woman enough leeway to dig her own grave. His patience in this matter had just hit its end.

The woman wasn't much younger than himself. Hardly in her thirties and bearing more perfume that forced him to lean away from the overwhelming smell. He thought Kazuki had been exaggerating when he'd told stories about how much his teacher smelled. Now he fully understood.

"Sir, I understand how frustrating it must be. However we cannot monitor every interaction between the students." She put on a placating smile as she crossed her leg over her knee. "It's natural for your son to pick up a few unsavory expressions from his fellow classmates during their break periods."

Daichi fought to remain calm. He could do this. It was a simple task after all.

"He didn't learn it from his friends." The man's tone grew a few degrees colder. "He clearly stated that he'd heard _you_ say it after our parent-teacher meeting last week." It'd been something that she'd requested to 'get a firm handle' on Kazuki's progress prior to the official start of school. Now he was certain that she'd only done it as an excuse.

The teacher paled, "If I may ask, what word did he supposedly hear?"

Daichi kept a firm hold on his stoic expression, "It was dilf. He asked me what it was this morning." He purposely avoided how the rest of _that_ conversation went. "Mind explaining why he told me that he heard _you_ say it after our meeting?"

Her face bounced between a sickly shade of white and a bright red. Under most circumstances he probably would've asked if she was alright but he was currently too furious.

"Well I'm sure he must've misheard." She turned her head to the side.

Daichi narrowed his eyes, "Misheard dilf? My son doesn't even know what one is. So why would he suddenly know about it now?" His foot began to tap restlessly.

 _He hated this_.

If Kazuki had just done something to get in trouble then that'd be one thing. He could _handle_ that. But this? He was _way_ out of his league. For a moment, he envied Kagome's ability to talk someone into confessing their darkest secrets. That woman was a _pro_ at handling uncomfortable situations.

The teacher stumbled around her explanations. Using everything from his friends, to her intern and possibly even television to explain the word's appearance in his son's vocabulary. She did everything but confess to the fact that she'd likely called him that at the end of their meeting. He'd just answered Kagome's call at the time so he'd been distracted. Kazuki hadn't been though, so he'd heard it all.

"Alright then let me make this easy for you." He clapped his hands over his knees. " _You_ get to be the one to have this little talk with Kazuki today. You're going to explain to him, _appropriately_ ," He shot her a withering glare. The woman shrank back in her chair with shame. "What a dilf is. He's not to use it in the future and I _expect_ that you'll be showing our family more respect in the future. Have I made myself clear?"

Daichi wasn't in the habit of getting angry as much as he used to. He tried to keep his temper calm and even. But in that moment he was still seething.

The woman nodded vigorously, "Of course. I'll handle this situation."

He roughly stood, "Yes you will." With that he tucked his hands into his pockets and walked away.

That was _not_ how he had wanted his morning to go. The man trudged down the brightly colored hallways. It was time to go to work. His first coaching lesson was in just under an hour.

Daichi sucked a breath between his lips. He just hoped that the _rest_ of his day would go well. Suddenly, a child burst past him, screaming bloody murder with finger paint smeared across his face.

Somehow, that felt like an ominous foreshadow of his day.

* * *

Daichi collapsed onto his bed. It'd been _horrible_. The kids were all wound up. The teens had been uninterested and the parents, oh gods the _parents_! They'd just let their children run amuck through his training center. He felt the irresistible urge to scream into his pillow.

"This is just a nightmare." He said to no one in particular.

Delicate hands began to massage his back soothingly, "That bad?"

He felt his wife press a soft kiss to the back of his neck. A shiver went down his spine in reaction. He sighed to himself.

"Yes. You heard about what Kazuki asked this morning, right?" Daichi rolled onto his back. Kagome took the invitation to straddle his hips with her thighs. His hands instinctively went to her waist. In that second he realized that she was only wearing a night gown.

"You mean the dilf question?" She teased, trailing the tips of her fingers down his exposed abdomen sensually. His body readily responded to her touch. "How _did_ you handle that, Dad?"

A cold chill suddenly went through his body at the remembrance of this morning's awkward meeting. He threw his arm over his eyes, " _Please_ don't call me that. It feels _weird_ coming from you."

She leaned over him. Her hair fell like a curtain around his head, "Aw but it's more fun that way. Besides you can't deny being a dilf."

He was sorely tempted to glare at her. Instead she gently grasped at his wrist and moved his arm away.

"After all you're the father of _my_ children and I _still_ want to." She pressed her lips against his softly. "It's your charm, you know."

Daichi closed his eyes. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and rolled them so that she was underneath him once more.

"Okay, I'm done with all the dilf talk." He began trailing his lips along the side of her neck sensually. "I think it's time we picked up from where we left off." His hands immediately set to work on trying to remove the negligee. He'd managed to push it up to her midriff before she dropped another surprise on him.

"You didn't answer my question." She tipped her head up to meet him halfway for another searing kiss.

Daichi grunted, "Because I don't want to."

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist like a vice; preventing him from undressing himself. His brow twitched in subtle annoyance.

"Come on, at least tell me how you explained it to Kazuki. He was pretty quiet during dinner." That time he playfully nipped at the hollow of her neck.

" _I_ didn't explain anything." He unwound her legs from his waist temporarily. "His teacher did."

His wife laughed, "You seriously made her do that?" A knowing spark lit in her azure gaze. "You totally ran from it, didn't you?"

Daichi no longer cared. There was only one thing he wanted to do and he'd be damned if he was denied a second time by interruptions.

"Yes." His answer was curt. He pushed his palms up the hour glass of her figure to try to remove the fabric more easily. "Now help me out here." He sighed when she refused to lift her arms.

A small smirk tugged at her lips, "Make me."

Daichi smiled. That was one thing he loved about her. No matter what she never lost that spark of playfulness.

He tipped his lips down to her ear, "Don't mind if I do." With that, he lost himself witting the warmth of her embrace.


End file.
